Stealing His Heart
by ChibiKenshin6490
Summary: [AU] Kagome had just recently moved and is currently dating Inuyasha. Everything seems perfect until Kikyo, Inuyasha's childhood crush, enters the picture, determined to win Inuyasha's heart. Now, can Kagome maintain her relationship with Inuyasha?
1. Starting a New Life

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha or the other characters.**

**Ages:**

**Inuyasha: 19**

**Miroku: 19**

**Kagome: 18**

**Sango: 18**

**Souta: 14**

**Kohaku: 14**

**Chapter One: Starting a New Life**

"Miroku!" Kagome yelled at her brother. "You're supposed to help me unpack, not flirt with the girl next door!"

Miroku winced at the loud tone of Kagome's voice. He sighed and winked at the girl. Before he could finish giving the girl his phone number, Kagome had already grabbed the collar of his shirt and dragged him to their house. The girl only giggled at the sight of the brother being dragged by his sister.

"Now wait Kagome," Miroku began when he saw the deadly glare from Kagome. "I can explain…uh…the girl was having trouble with the lock on her door and I was only helping out and I wanted to give her my number so that she could call me anytime she needs help opening her door. See, I was only helping, and you accuse me of flirting."

Miroku attempted to put on his most innocent and hurt expression, but Kagome was not buying it. "Oh, and I suppose the hand that was getting ready to grab her butt was only an extra benefit that comes with the services?"

"Actually," Miroku began.

"You know sis is right Miroku," Souta, their youngest brother came into the room to the sight of his sister glaring at their oldest brother. "You always flirt. What would Sango think?"

"Better yet," Kagome continued. "How would she feel? You are going to miss your chance with Sango if you continuously flirt like that. Aren't you trying to get her to date you? She is not going to be impressed with your lecherous ways."

"Alright you guys," Miroku sighed, looking downcast. "I know, but it's just a hard habit to break."

"Well, just be more careful next time Miroku," Kagome said in a gentler tone.

Miroku smiled at Kagome's teasing. "So what did you need me to unpack?"

"Um…that box over there," Kagome indicated to the box over by the door.

Miroku went over to the box and started to unpack the box when the phone rang.

"Hello," Miroku answered.

"Hey," Inuyasha answered on the other line. "Can I talk to Kagome?"

"Aww…the little puppy misses his mistress already?" Miroku teased.

"Miroku," Inuyasha growled. He hated being referred to as a puppy and he was not submissive to Kagome. 'OK, well only when she cried or when she's super mad,' Inuyasha's mind reminded him. 'And when she gives me the puppy face.'

Miroku knew when to stop teasing Inuyasha. He was known for his temper and Miroku didn't want to end up with any broken body parts.

"Yeah sure," Miroku replied to Inuyasha's request before he put his hand on the receiver and yelled for Kagome. "Hey Kagome! Your puppy is on the phone!"

"I heard that!" Inuyasha growled, until he heard Kagome's voice come through the line.

"Hey Yashie!" Kagome greeted him.

"It's Inuyasha, wench," Inuyasha put on his tough attitude.

"I know," Kagome said, unfazed by Inuyasha's nickname for her. She was so used to his antics. "Anyways, did you need something?"

"Um, well no," Inuyasha began. "I just had to call you to tell you that I won't be able to make it to take you out to dinner tonight because my childhood friend is here in town and I'm going to have to take my friend out."

"Oh sure Inuyasha," Kagome answered with a smile. "That's perfectly fine. Thanks for letting me know. I've got a lot to unpack anyways. I'll see you Monday."

"Right, I'll call you later," Inuyasha said.

"Bye Yashie! Love you!"

"Love you too!" Inuyasha hung up when he heard Kagome hang up on the other side.

"Oh bye Yashie!" Miroku mimicked Kagome's earlier statement. "Love you!"

Souta pretended to gag and burst into a fit of laughter at Miroku's imitation of Kagome.

"So you were eavesdropping?" Kagome demanded, fuming at her brothers.

"Well it's not really eavesdropping if you had a conversation with your puppy that was loud enough to be heard across Tokyo," Miroku teased.

"You two have ten seconds to run," Kagome breathed out slowly, trying to hold in her temper.

Miroku and Souta sweatdropped. They knew that stance and expression. Kagome was going to explode soon and it would not be a pretty sight. If they wanted to remain in one piece, then they would have to immediately exit the room. They started to run when Kagome began to count.

"1…2…3…10! I don't care if you're ready or not, but when I get my hands on you I'm going to kill you!" Kagome screamed as she gave chase. She began to chase them when a hand grabbed her arm. She was about to turn around and punch the person who was holding her captive when she saw that it was Sango.

"Hey Sango!" Kagome squealed happily as she hugged her best friend. "How'd you get into the house?"

"Your door was unlocked," Sango replied. "How's the unpacking going? Do you need any help?"

"Yeah sure," Kagome said happily.

The boys, sensing that it was safe, entered the room.

"Ah…Sango dearest," Miroku began.

"Don't even think about it," Sango warned as she noticed that Miroku's hand was dangerously close to her butt.

Miroku feigned innocence and held up his hands in the air. Sango's glare did not relent and Miroku finally smiled sheepishly.

"Come on Sango, you can help me unpack the boxes in my room," Kagome suggested.

The two girls headed upstairs and left the two boys to unpack the boxes in the living room. Their parents were not going to be home until later because they both had to work.

In Kagome's room, the two sat down on the bed. Kagome's parents had just sold their old shrine and bought a new house a few blocks away. This was after Kagome's grandpa had died and the family just couldn't bear to live at the shrine. It was full of memories for Miroku, Kagome, and Souta, who were very close to their grandpa.

Souta was going to be a freshman in high school and Kagome was going to start college that fall. Miroku was going to be a sophomore and he and Inuyasha had been best friends since the beginning of their high school years. Miroku had agreed that Inuyasha would be a very good boyfriend for Kagome, even though he was one year older. He even helped Inuyasha get together with Kagome. Sango was a year younger than Miroku and Inuyasha, but she was best friends with Kagome and had always come over to help Kagome. The two were like sisters and Sango had a younger brother named Kohaku who was the same age as Souta.

"So, are you and Inuyasha meeting tonight?" Sango asked Kagome quietly.

The other girl was startled from her thoughts when Sango spoke to her. "Uh…no, he's taking his friend out tonight and they haven't seen each other in awhile."

"Kagome, do you know who his friend is?" Sango asked her, looking at her strangely.

"No," Kagome replied. "He didn't say."

"Oh never mind then," Sango looked away quickly and proceeded to rummage though a box as she began to put them out and in an appropriate place in Kagome's room.

"What do you mean 'never mind'?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," Sango replied quickly, too quickly.

"Oh please Sango," Kagome begged. "You know you can't keep a secret from me. We're best friends."

Sango sighed as she relented. "Fine…but I'm surprised he didn't tell you. He's taking his friend Kikyo out to dinner tonight."

**Please Read and Review!**

**I hope the first chapter was ok, and yes, I know that it was sort of a cliffhanger at the end, but I really wanted to know if anyone would like it. I will try and update it as soon as possible!**

**ChibiKenshin6490**


	2. Rejection

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters.**

**Chapter Two: Rejection**

"Kikyo?" Kagome questioned warily. "And how do you know this Sango?"

Sango sighed, "I saw them at Starbucks and it looked like Inuyasha was not doing anything wrong. But Kikyo was much closer to him than necessary. You do know about Kikyo right?"

"Yeah," Kagome answered in an absentminded tone. Kikyo had been Inuyasha's best friend since kindergarten. Inuyasha's first crush had been her, until she moved away to America. Kikyo's father had been offered a job across the seas and had moved the entire family.

Kagome didn't know much about Kikyo's personality, but she must have been special to Inuyasha. Inuyasha had explained to her once that Kikyo was the first person to accept him for who he was, a hanyou. But she always seemed so distant…and well, cold. And Inuyasha had finally decided that he moved on when he started to date Kagome.

"Kagome," Sango said, trying to get Kagome's attention by waving her hands in front of Kagome's face.

"Huh?" Kagome snapped out of her thoughts about Inuyasha and Kikyo. "Did you say something?"

Sango rolled her eyes at her friend's spacing out. "I said, do you think that Inuyasha still has feelings for Kikyo?"

"I don't know Sango," Kagome whispered. "I…thought he moved on. Kikyo did write him a letter saying that she found someone else…so he let go…and started to date me."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Inuyasha, I'm so happy to see you," Kikyo exclaimed when she hugged Inuyasha.

"What are you doing back in Japan?" Inuyasha asked, puzzled to see his childhood best friend standing at his door.

Kikyo had arrived in Tokyo two days ago and had finally decided to pay Inuyasha a visit.

"Can't a friend come by and say hi?" Kikyo pouted.

"Well yeah, but…" Inuyasha stuttered. He still couldn't believe that she was actually there.

"Why don't we just go out to dinner and then talk things over?" Kikyo suggested. "We have a lot of catching up to do."

Inuyasha nodded and went to the phone to call Kagome. He had then canceled his date with Kagome.

Inuyasha then took Kikyo to Starbucks and Inuyasha ordered a mocha frappacino and Kikyo ordered a chai tea. The two sat down and waited for their drinks, but Kikyo moved her chair closer to Inuyasha.

"So," Inuyasha began, attempting to end the awkward silence between them. "How have you been lately?"

"Inuyasha," Kikyo smiled. "You haven't changed at all. I've been doing well. Though I missed you a lot."

Inuyasha drew in a deep breath. "Kikyo…"

"No Inuyasha," Kikyo continued. "Let me finish. I know that I left years ago…and I told you that I moved on, but…I really haven't. I want a chance to be with you again. I want to be more than friends."

Inuyasha's thoughts were jumbled. He was excited that Kikyo was interested in him, and then he saddened. He already had Kagome. He couldn't just leave her. He loved Kagome, didn't he?

"Kikyo…I…just can't," Inuyasha began. "I'm dating someone right now. And I just can't leave her. You left me…and you said that you were dating someone."

Kikyo sighed, "Inuyasha, I only said that so that you would move on. But my feelings for you haven't changed. Have you changed? Once you said that you loved me…did you lie?"

"Well no, but that was before Kagome," Inuyasha answered. "I have feelings for her now."

"Well, do you love her the way you loved me?" Kikyo demanded. "I just want a chance to be with you again…"

Inuyasha stared at the girl next to him. He had once wanted to date Kikyo, to love her. But he wasn't too sure about his feelings anymore.

'Was dating Kagome so soon after my breakup with Kikyo really because I moved on?' Inuyasha thought. 'Or was it because…she reminded me of Kikyo? But Kagome is nothing like Kikyo…Kagome's so full of life.'

"Kikyo, I just can't," Inuyasha said slowly. "I am dating Kagome now and we've been dating for nearly three years. I care about her…I'm sorry, but you'll just have to move on."

Kikyo nodded her head slowly. "I see…so you have no feelings left for me?"

"Kikyo, they are not the feelings that you want," Inuyasha answered.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Well I'm sure Inuyasha is fine," Sango said cheerfully in order to make Kagome feel better. "He would never use you like that. We all know how stubborn he is, but he's always really honest and loyal…too honest sometimes."

"Are you sure Sango?" Kagome asked worriedly. "He doesn't like to talk much about himself…and what if he dated me because I really do look like Kikyo. I've seen her picture once and she does look like me, so…"

"Kagome," Sango interrupted her. "Don't worry so much. Kikyo hurt Inuyasha too much…he wouldn't forgive her so easily. And look, you two have been dating for three years. He does care for you."

Kagome smiled as her friend reassured her. To lighten the mood, she decided to tease her friend. "So, when do you plan on dating my brother?"

"Dating him?" Sango questioned innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't like him like that."

"Oh please," Kagome rolled her eyes and giggled. "Don't tell me that you don't like him. I've seen how you look at him…and you think he's cute don't you?"

"I don't think Miroku is cute!" Sango yelled as she blushed bright red.

"Oh, did someone say my name?" Miroku asked innocently as he stuck his head into the room.

"Sango was just saying how cute you are," Kagome replied as she went into a fit of giggles.

"I did not!" Sango denied, but she still continued to blush.

"So Sango," Miroku began as a smile began to creep onto his face. "You think I'm cute, huh?"

"Oh stop it!" Sango whined. "I didn't say anything like that!"

Kagome pretended to gasp, "Then are you lying to me? Sango, I can't believe you would do that! We're best friends." Sango giggled nervously when she looked at Miroku and decided that it was time for her to leave.

"Not if they tell their best friend's secret," Sango retorted before she covered her mouth.

"Ha!" Kagome said triumphantly. "So you do admit that you think my brother is cute!"

"Yeah," Sango said slyly, "Souta is really cute!"

Kagome scowled playfully, "Aww Sango, you know which brother I meant."

"I'll call you later Kagome," Sango said quickly as she got up to leave. She walked past Miroku and Miroku simply smiled at her.

When Sango had left the room, Kagome turned to Miroku, "You should tell her how you feel."

"I know, but it's just going to take time," Miroku answered quietly.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Inuyasha dropped Kikyo off at her house and went home to think. He was sure that he had made the right choice. He just couldn't bear to hurt Kagome.

'Do I really love Kagome the way I did Kikyo?' Inuyasha thought to himself. 'I don't really know the answer to that…I mean…I still care about Kikyo. But can I just come back to her like that?'

Inuyasha just shook his head to clear his thoughts and entered his room. He would just have to wait and see how things will go.

'Kikyo did seem to have changed though.' Inuyasha thought to himself before he went to bed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kikyo entered her house to find her boyfriend Naraku sitting on the couch.

"Hey baby," Naraku said as he kissed his girlfriend. "How'd it go with the hanyou?"

"Not quite as expected," Kikyo replied. "But he's foolish enough to think that I would have feelings for him. I never even did. I hope the plan works though Naraku."

"Yes I'm sure it'll work," Naraku whispered before he kissed her again. "Soon…the Shikon no Tama will be mine."

**Please Read & Review!**

**I hope you like the story so far and thank you to those who have reviewed. I really appreciate your support and I will update ASAP.**

**ChibiKenshin6490**


	3. Jealousy Rises

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters.**

**Chapter Three: Jealousy Rises**

"Hurry up Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled for her daughter at the bottom of the stairs. "You better eat quickly or you're going to be late for classes!"

"Mom," Miroku greeted his mother as he walked calmly down the stairs. "You know that college doesn't care about being tardy and that kind of stuff. You don't even have to show up. It's called 'voluntary schooling'."

Mrs. Higurashi just rolled her eyes. "Well I'm paying for your 'voluntary schooling', so you better show up in class."

Miroku just sighed and nodded as he went into the kitchen to eat his breakfast. A few minutes later Kagome was ready and rushed downstairs to eat. Both her brothers were already there, eating toast and eggs.

"Morning you guys," Kagome greeted them.

"Geesh," Miroku observed. "You seem excited today."

"Well yeah," Kagome replied happily. "It is the first day of college for me."

"Trust me, Kagome, it's not as exciting as it sounds," Miroku calmly answered.

"And I'm supposed to start high school today," Souta chirped in. "And I'm not even as excited as you are sis."

Kagome just ignored her two siblings and quickly finished her breakfast. Inuyasha was supposed to pick her up today and drive her to school with him. Miroku would drive Souta to school in his own car and then go to his classes. Their parents would go to work until late in the evening.

Kagome's cell phone suddenly rang.

"Hey," Inuyasha greeted her.

"Hi Inuyasha!" Kagome squealed. Inuyasha winced at her loud tone.

"Oi! I have sensitive ears remember," Inuyasha snapped at her. Kagome just giggled. Nothing was going to be able to ruin her excited mood, not even Inuyasha's foul mood. "Anyways, I was wondering if you could just ride with Miroku today because I have to drive my friend Kikyo to school. She just moved here and doesn't have a car yet."

"Uh…sure," Kagome answered hesitantly. "Yeah, I'll catch a ride with Miroku. Alright, I'll see you later then! Bye Yashie!"

She then hung up and went back to the table. Miroku gave her a strange look as he noticed the pensive expression on her face.

"Hey, what happened?" Miroku asked curiously.

"Hm?" Kagome uttered intelligently. "Oh Inuyasha just called. He asked me to ride with you today cuz he had to pick up Kikyo."

At the sound of Kikyo's name, Miroku immediately became wary. "Kikyo is here in Japan?"

"Yeah," Kagome answered. "Inuyasha took her to Starbucks yesterday and today she asked for a ride apparently."

"I see," Miroku muttered. Then he put on a bright expression, "So, does Sango need a ride too?"

"No, she's driving Kohaku to school and then coming to her classes," Kagome answered. "Anyways, I'm so glad we all signed up for the same class!"

Miroku smiled at his sister's enthusiasm. But then his expression darkened slightly. 'Kikyo was back,' Miroku thought silently. 'I wonder what for.'

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Inuyasha," Kikyo said when she buckled her seat belt. "Did you give a thought to what I said yesterday?"

"Kikyo," Inuyasha answered, not taking his eyes off the road. "I know that you might want a relationship…"

"Not might Inuyasha," Kikyo interrupted. "I know that I want a relationship with you. Can't we pick up where we left off?"

"No Kikyo," Inuyasha stated. "If you had come back to me before I dated Kagome, then there might have been a chance. But now, you have already left me…and told me that you moved on. So, I did that too."

Kikyo sighed and slumped back into her seat. Inuyasha looked over to her and felt a pang in his chest. He didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Hey Kikyo," Inuyasha broke the silence. "I'll take you out for ice cream later ok?"

"Sure," Kikyo brightened. 'Perhaps Naraku's plan might work after all. I just have to break up his relationship with Kagome.'

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled happily as she hugged him. "I've missed you so much!"

Inuyasha smiled, "But I saw you just two days ago."

"That was still a long time," Kagome pouted. Inuyasha just chuckled. Then he turned towards Kikyo and introduced her to Kagome and Miroku.

"Hi you guys," Kikyo said in a friendly tone.

"Hi Kikyo," Kagome said in a wary tone. Something about Kikyo's aura was not right. And it was confusing Kagome.

"Hello," Miroku greeted her. For once in his life, he did not reach for a female's butt or ask his infamous request of bearing his children. Inuyasha's eyebrow rose slightly as he made this observance.

They all then entered the classroom and took seats towards the back of the room. Miroku sat on one end and Kagome saved a seat between herself and Miroku for Sango. Then Inuyasha sat next to Kagome and Kikyo right next to him near the aisle.

"I'm so glad that we are all taking History of Japan together!" Kagome exclaimed happily. She looked up in time to see Sango enter the room. She waved to her friend and motioned to the empty seat next to hers. Sango quickly made her way over and took the seat next to Kagome's.

A cute boy with a long black ponytail and blue eyes sat in the row next to theirs. He looked over at Kagome and winked at her after he heard her excited exclamation. Inuyasha growled when he noticed that the guy had winked at his girlfriend. The boy growled back before he just shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the lecture.

The class quickly bored Inuyasha and Miroku, but Kagome was very interested. Sango feigned interest in order to please her friend and Kikyo had an expressionless face. Aside from Inuyasha's glares at the boy who had winked at Kagome, class went by rather quickly.

When class was over, they rushed out of the classroom.

"That was so boring!" Inuyasha grumbled.

"It was not!" Kagome protested.

"Excuse me," the boy from earlier tapped Kagome on the shoulder. "I was surprised to see you in my class."

"Um," Kagome uttered, Inuyasha just growled and put his arm around Kagome's waist. "Do I know you?"

"Kagome, how can you forget?" the boy went on. "It's me, Kouga."

"Kouga!" Kagome exclaimed happily as she recognized him. "It's been awhile. You moved to America when we were in sixth grade. How have you been doing?"

"I've been doing well," Kouga smiled, despite Inuyasha's warning growl. "Have you forgotten that you were my woman since sixth grade?"

"Sorry Kouga," Kagome said. "But I've been dating Inuyasha for awhile now. And Kouga, I was never your woman."

Inuyasha swelled with pride at the apparent disappointment in Kouga's face. However, his smirk faded slightly when Kouga continued, "You are still my woman no matter what. You'll see in time. This puppy will never be able to make you happy."

"You want to say that again!" Inuyasha challenged angrily. "I dare you! I'll take you on anytime!"

"You're not even worth my time," Kouga stated. "But I'll see you around Kagome!"

Kouga left before Inuyasha can retaliate. Kagome put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder to calm him down.

"It's alright Inuyasha," Kagome said soothingly. "I love only you."

Inuyasha smiled and hugged her. "Oh right, I promised to take Kikyo for some ice cream after class. Do you guys want to come?"

"No!" Kikyo protested. "Can't I just go alone with you? I mean, there are a lot of things that I want to catch up on, and well, sorry, but I'm just awkward around strangers."

Inuyasha gave an apologetic look to Kagome and the others. Kagome seeing this, began to feel slightly angry. She had wanted to spend time with her boyfriend.

Before she could stop herself, she asked, "How long will you be living in Tokyo?"

"For awhile, why?" Kikyo asked.

"Oh just wondering," Kagome muttered. She turned to Inuyasha as he looked at her, waiting for her consent so that he could take Kikyo to the ice cream parlor. "Sure, have fun."

Inuyasha kissed her on the cheek before he allowed himself to be led off to his car by Kikyo.

Kagome sighed as she watched them walk away.

"Are you ok, Kagome?" Miroku asked as he observed his sister.

"Yeah I'm fine," Kagome replied before putting on a cheerful smile for her brother and friend.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kikyo smiled at Inuyasha, "Thanks for taking me out for ice cream."

"Sure," Inuyasha said a little distractedly. They had reached his car and got in. "How long are you actually going to be in Tokyo?"

"I'm not sure," Kikyo answered. 'Not until I finish my mission, Inuyasha.'

**Please Read & Review!**

**Thank you to all of those who reviewed before. I appreciate your support and opinions. Thank you once again and I will get to work right away on the next chapter.**

**ChibiKenshin6490**


	4. Going to Club Bleu

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters.**

**Chapter Four: Going to Club Bleu **

Kikyo looked over at Inuyasha when she was eating her ice cream. She noticed that he had changed since the last time she had seen him. His face was somehow softer.

'Perhaps the stupid girl Kagome changed him,' Kikyo thought bitterly to herself.

"Inuyasha, are you even listening to me?" Kikyo demanded out loud.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked, a bit distracted.

"I asked you if you had any plans for the rest of the day," Kikyo repeated her question.

"Miroku and I had planned on going to a new club tonight with the girls," Inuyasha answered.

"Can I join you guys?" Kikyo asked innocently.

"Uh…sure…I guess."

Kikyo smiled sweetly at him. 'This is my chance to ruin their relationship.'

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Why don't we all go shopping right now so that we'll have new outfits tonight?" Sango suggested when she noticed that Kagome was quieter than usual. She guessed that the reason for Kagome's gloominess was due to the unexpected arrival of Kikyo and her stealing of Inuyasha's attention.

"Sure," Kagome replied, brightened by the idea of shopping. She then turned towards Miroku. "Drive us to the mall, please?"

Miroku looked at his younger sister. He, too, had guessed the reason for her sadness and decided that he would have to have a talk with Inuyasha later. Miroku nodded and the three headed out to his car. "Do you have to pick up Kohaku, Sango?"

"Yeah, but…" Sango suddenly remembered that she had to go and pick up her younger brother.

"It's ok, I'll drop you girls off at the mall, then pick up Souta and Kohaku. Then, I'll come pick up you girls whenever you're done. You have your cell phone right Kag?"

"Yep," Kagome raised her cell phone to show that she still had it.

"Thanks Miroku," Sango smiled, before she felt a hand on her butt. She slapped him before stomping away quickly to his car.

"Miroku," Kagome proceeded to chastise her brother. "You are never going to get her attention if you keep on groping her."

"I can't help it," Miroku said sheepishly. Miroku finally reached his car and he got into the driver's seat. The girls sat in the backseat because Sango couldn't trust Miroku if she sat in the passenger seat and Kagome wanted to keep Sango company.

The drive to the mall finally ended and Sango and Kagome got out of the car.

The two headed to Forever 21 and began to look through the racks of clothing. After a half an hour, Sango found a red dress she showed to Kagome.

"Kagome, you have to try on this dress," Sango prompted, "I think it will look great on you.

"Are you sure?" Kagome looked doubtfully. Sango just pushed her into one of the dressing rooms. When Kagome finished changing, she stepped out so that Sango can inspect her outfit.

The dress had straps that crossed in the back and the neckline was in a v-shape. The hem of the skirt reached her mid-thigh and there was a black dragon design on the right side of the dress.

"We have got to buy that dress," Sango exclaimed. "The dress spells 'Kagome' that's for sure!"

Kagome laughed at her friend's remark. "Now, let's look for one that would fit you. I happen to know that Miroku likes the color purple on girls."

"Kagome!" Sango yelled at her friend and blushed. "I don't care what color Miroku likes."

Kagome winked at Sango. "Sure, whatever you say Sango."

The two girls browsed through the racks of clothing until Kagome found a dark purple dress that came down to the mid-thigh and had double straps.

"Sango," Kagome yelled across the rack to get the other girl's attention. "Miroku would just drool all over you if you were in this dress."

Sango blushed at her friend's comment but had to agree that the dress looked cute. "It looks cute," Sango agreed.

"Not just cute, but sexy," Kagome smirked as the red color on Sango's cheeks intensified. With that, Kagome pushed Sango into one of the dressing rooms. When Sango stepped out, Kagome had to congratulate herself on selecting a simple, yet sexy dress for her friend.

The two paid for the dresses and Kagome used her cell phone to call Miroku. When Miroku arrived, he begged for a glimpse of their outfits when they got home, but the two flatly refused.

"You'll get a chance to see your beloved Sango in a ravishing dress tonight," Kagome stated calmly.

Out of nowhere, a cell phone case made contact with Kagome's head lightly.

"Oh sorry," Sango smirked. "It slipped."

Kagome just laughed and the two girls giggled together. Miroku just rolled his eyes at the two girls laughing and being oblivious to the world around them.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Kagome!" Miroku called from the bottom of the stairs. "Inuyasha just called and he said that he would meet up with us at the club."

"Ok then!" Kagome yelled back. She was busy running around her room trying to find her other shoe.

After their shopping at the mall, the two girls had just hung out at Kagome's house until it was time for them to get ready to go. Sango had been helping her look for her shoe and they finally found it lying underneath Kagome's bed.

Kagome had curled the tips of her hair slightly and wore clear lip gloss. The only jewelry that she wore was the silver chain with a sakura pendant that Inuyasha had given her on the day of their one year anniversary. The heels that she wore were strapped around her ankles and they accentuated her slim legs.

Sango's hair was tied into a ponytail with a few strands of hair slipping out and framing her face prettily. She had pink lip gloss and pink eyeliner on.

The two finally looked into the mirror and felt ready enough to walk downstairs to where Miroku was waiting. He had been ready about an hour ago and he was dressed in black dress pants and a navy blue dress shirt with the first two buttons unbuttoned.

His breath caught in his throat when he saw Sango descending the stairs. He had always had a crush on the girl, but she had never really wanted a serious relationship with him, blaming him for his perverted ways.

"You look lovely, Sango," Miroku complimented the girl. Sango blushed a dark shade of red.

Kagome wanted to relieve the tension for Sango so she pretended to pout. "And what about me Miroku? Are you saying that Sango is the only lovely one around here?"

Miroku laughed at his sister's antics. "Yeah, she's the only pretty one here. You on the other hand…look…slightly on the ugly side."

"I guess it runs in the family, right Miroku?" Kagome teased back.

"Hey!" Miroku protested. "I'm just teasing. Besides, I think I'll let Inuyasha decide how lovely you are tonight."

It was Kagome's turn to blush at the comment. She just punched Miroku lightly in the arm before they headed out to Miroku's car.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The drive to Club Bleu was a silent one. When Miroku and the girls arrived they entered the building and were immediately thrown back by the loud music. It was actually Kagome's and Sango's first time at a club.

Kagome quickly scanned the crowd to find Inuyasha and she saw him sitting at a table near the corner. Unfortunately, her eyes also noticed that a raven-haired girl was also sitting next to Inuyasha. Kikyo was holding onto Inuyasha's arm and they were sitting closer than necessary.

Kagome felt her blood boil at the sight of Kikyo so close to her Inuyasha, but she calmed herself down and led the others over to where Inuyasha was sitting.

Inuyasha caught the scent of sakura blossoms and looked up to see Kagome, Sango, and Miroku approaching.

He was about to stand up and hug Kagome when he felt Kikyo's hold on his arm.

"Hey Inuyasha," Miroku greeted Inuyasha. He simply nodded to Kikyo.

"Hi Inuyasha," Kagome said as she went to sit next to her boyfriend. She gave him a quick kiss on his lips before raising a questioning brow at Kikyo.

"Kikyo wanted to come along with us," Inuyasha explained. "It doesn't bother you does it?"

"No," Kagome said quietly. 'Calm down,' she told herself. 'She's only holding onto his arm. She wouldn't make any other move closer to him.'

Kikyo looked over at Kagome and smirked mentally at her. 'Oh I can't wait to see her face.'

**Please Read & Review!**

**I'm so sorry for such a long wait before the update. I've had a major writer's block and I've been busy lately. But I'll try and write faster from now on. **

**I have never been in Forever 21 so I really don't know how the store is organized and if there are racks for clothing. Sorry if I described it incorrectly. Club Bleu actually exists except that they play Vietnamese music there and is located in Little Saigon. However, in this story, Club Bleu is just an ordinary club.**

**Thank you to those who have reviewed in the past and have patiently waited for me to update.**

**ChibiKenshin6490**


End file.
